


Office Gossip

by Phoebes



Series: Primeval Drabbles [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode Rewriting, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Het Relationship, Primeval ep 4.04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebes/pseuds/Phoebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewriting of my favourite scene from episode 4.04.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Gossip

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very very first drabble, and my very very first attempt with writing a fanfic in English! So I will appreciate every critique, but please, don’t be too cruel! :)
> 
> Written for Challenge: 227 - "Stuff professionalism" (at [primeval_100](http://primeval100.livejournal.com/))
> 
> Also posted on my blog, [HERE](http://phoebesdg.blogspot.it/2014/06/primeval-office-gossip-fanfic.html).
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Ep 4.04
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : _Primeval_ (unfortunately) is not mine, it belongs to Impossible Pictures. I don't intend violate any copyrigth, it's just for fun.

Abby couldn’t believe it: Burton had changed his mind! The animals in the menagerie were safe! "How it can be?", she asked herself watching the man going out from the office. Turning her head, she faced the obvious answer: "You did this, didn’t you?" her arms around his neck before she finished to speak.

"Ouhc! Steady on!" but he didn’t release the embrace, despite his following words: "These are the kind of thing that leads to office gossip. It’s not professional."

"Stuff professionalism", she grumbled with a smile, and then she rushed to stop his incoming answer with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
